


The Best Birthday Gift

by serendipityspeaks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Art, Dalaran, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Squirting, Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, high elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityspeaks/pseuds/serendipityspeaks
Summary: A human mercenary takes a break between assignments to go to Dalaran for her birthday.  While she was only expecting liquor and her friends, she makes the acquaintance of a man, and lets herself have a happy birthday.  There is actually some plot in this porn.  Not a lot, but some.





	1. You Dragged me to This Stupid Bar

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, and my writing style, please check out my OU series and let me know what you think: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274204

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zyrene goes out for her birthday with some friends at a bar in Dalaran. There, she meets the perfect guy for a one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a quick sketch to the beginning. I sketched it on my ipad over a screenie of an actual porn, although I can draw without doing that, I liked the angle on this one - even tho it doesn't show much of the dude.

 

Zyrene looked down at the glass in front of her, squinting at the purplish liquid inside.  Why she let her friends talk her into coming to a bar in _Dalaran_ of all places was beyond her, but she was here, and so was the purple drink.  

“Drink, drink, drink!,” her friends chanted.  She looked up, made eye contact with Mercy, her best friend, and knocked back the purple drink.  It fizzled in her mouth, and the taste of berries and happiness masked the burn of the liquor it contained.  Her friends cheered, raising their own glasses and draining.

Mercy leaned over and said, as quietly as she could within the general din of the bar and the noise of her friends, “Are you going home alone tonight?”

Zyrene shook her head, “Not planning on it.”  

“Ok, then you’ve got one more,” this referred to drinks.  When they went out together, they looked after each other, and that mean restricting the other’s liquor intake if there was going to be possible sex.  A warm buzz was one thing, but too much liquor meant not enough consent - and not enough enjoyment of the activity in question. For Zyrene, that mean two of these purple drinks.  For Mercy, a night elf, it meant six. Since it was my birthday, she was playing minder tonight.

I nod, “Gotcha, sister.”  

“Who are you eyeing?,” she knows I probably already have someone in mind.  

“That incredibly hot blood elf in the corner who looks like he has a stick up his ass.”  

She sneaks a quick look and makes a face, “A member of the horde?”

I shrug, and the waitress sets another glass in front of me, “I’ll bring about world peace, one fine elven cock at a time!”  

She laughs, and as the waitress is walking away, I snag her attention.  I order another glass of the purple stuff, sending it over to the grumpy elf that won’t stop pretending like he isn’t staring at us.  It takes her a moment but it arrives, and I can see her explaining where it comes from. He arches one fine elven brow, and gently lifts his glass, dipping his head in thanks.  I pick up my own drink and slide off my stool.

“Where are you going?,” asks Xanaya, another of my friends.  

I grin at her and reply, “Hunting.”  

I move across the room, making sure to let my hips sway as I move.  I’m not wearing any of my armor tonight, just a skimpy magenta and gold dress that I found in Ahn’Quarj.  And a crown that says ‘Birthday Girl’, of course. He watches me come over, and when I get there he says, “Thanks for the drink.”

“My pleasure.  You looked so lonely over here by yourself,” I give him a closer look.  Now that I’m here I can tell that his hair isn’t actually the same black as the Sin’Dorei, but a sort of muted, dark blue-gray.  He’s thicker than they are, too, more heavily muscled under the leather breeches and linen shirt he has on. And, from this distance, I can tell his eyes glow blue, not fel green.  He’s quel’dorei - a high elf. Oh, this would be a rare opportunity. There are so few of them left.

“Not lonely, just waiting for the right time to stop observing and start participating.”  

“Oh, Well would you like to come join us? I think it’s time for you to start participating,” I flash him my best grin, taking a sip of my drink.  This time it tastes like lemonade and honey, and all this summer.

“I think you friend might take issue with it,” he replies nodding in my table’s direction.  

Mercy is staring at us, her eyes boring into us.  I shrug, “I think she’s just being protective. We couldn’t tell from far away, and she thinks you’re Sin’dorei.”  

He smirks, “And you don’t?”

“Hey, I know what those baby blues mean when I see ‘em.  I’ve been to Terokkar. You’re Quel’dorei,” I make sure to pronounce it properly.  The innkeep at the inn in Allerian Stronghold spent a good twenty minutes one time giving me lessons, “Not to be confused with kaldorei, or even shal’dorei.”  

“The Shal’dorei?,” he looks surprised, “I thought that was just a rumor?”

“Not at all.  If you want to come over I’ll tell you all about it.”  

He smiles, and gulps down half the drink before standing.  Good gods, he’s tall. He towers above me, my head barely hitting his chest.  My pussy spasms, but I ignore it, “Lead on.”

I turn and he follows me, his hand gently at the small of my back as we make our way through the crowd back to my friends.  He grabs a stool from the next table over, and the girls move over to let him in as I hop back up on my barstool.

He positions it close enough so that his knee touches mine, a detail I don’t miss.  I notice that Mercy visibly relaxes when she catches sight of his eyes. He looks around at everyone and says, “I’m Vailaritas.  You guys can can just call me Tas. What are your names?”

The girls go around the circle, starting at his left: Tamara, Reesa, Xanaya, Mercy, and myself.  When introductions were made, he said, “So, truely? The Nightborn are real?”

I nod, “As real as you and I.  Still inhabiting Sauramar and thriving.  Well, sort of. I wouldn’t attempt to go there without the proper introductions.”  

He grins, “I’m sure you can help me out.”  

“That I can.  So, Tas, where are you from?”

“Oh, you would ask that.  Originally, from someplace that no longer exists.  Currently, I live here in the city. I’m one of the Kirin Tor,” someplace that no longer exists? He must be extremely old.  

“Oooo, a mage.  Mages are so much fun!,” adds Reese, “They’re always giving me new ideas for the toy store.”  

“Not an adventurer?,” he asks.  

“Noooo.  Being in the city while they moved it was adventure enough for me, thanks.  I closed shop and didn’t re-open until you brave types,” she flicks her fingers in my direction, “Cleared out all the pesky demons.”  

He turns to look at me, “Brave types?”

“I’m a paladin.  I hit things with hammers and axes and whatnot until they’re dead,” his knee nudges mine under the table.  

“Paladin is a perfectly fine profession.  Please, tell me more,” I do, we all do, until about an hour later, and his arm slung over my shoulders, I decide I’ve had just about enough of the bar, and enough of waiting.  

I jump off the stool and say, “Alright, ladies, it’s been fun, but I think it’s time for Tas to take me on a tour of the city.”

And fuck me raw, I hope.  He’s not stupid, he takes it in stride, standing up and away from his stool, “There’s a lovely garden I’d love to show you.”  

A chorus of goodnights follows us out the door, and once we’re out in the street, he drapes his arm over my shoulders, tucking me against him while we walk, “Soo, are we going to your place.”  

“I thought so, yes.  But I wasn’t kidding about that garden,” I’m intrigued, and we don’t make much small talk as we walk the few blocks to the place in question.  It’s a little one I’ve never noticed before, with high hedges, tucked behind one of the many spires of the city.

He finds a bench and sits, pulling me easily down into his lap.  I drape my arms around his broad shoulders, looking at him. Our height difference makes us eye level now.  Up close, I can see colors swirling in the blue glow of his eyes. They’re beautiful.

His hand cups my cheek and he leans forward, his mouth catching mine in a soft, exploratory kiss.  Tingles shoot through me, and I swear he tastes like candy. We don’t break apart from the gentle kiss, we melt into it, devouring more and more of each other.  Tongues darting, sucking, nibbling each other's’ lips. I haven’t had this much fun making out with someone in a long time.

His hand pushes into one of the cups of the upper part of my dress, cupping my breast, while his mouth moves to my neck.  His fingers roll my nipple into a hard pink peak, and I’m squirming on his lap, wishing for more touch. I’m dripping wet, my pussy slick and ready, but he takes his time.  He savors every inch of skin that he kisses, and every swipe of his hand over the perfect mound of my breast.

“Gods, Tas, I feel like I might come just from this,” I moan.  

He looks up for a second and grins at me, “Do you want to?”

“Yes,” I never have before, but I won’t ever turn down an orgasm.  

“Ok, stand up and go lean against that wall, and spread your legs a little,” I do as he asks, and he follows me.  His mouth goes to mine, and one hand goes back to my breast. His other hand moves into my dress via one of the two large holes on either side of the skirt.  His fingers find my dripping slit, two of them slipping between my outer lips, lying on either side of my aching clit.

He mumbles a few incomprehensible words, and I feel the magic arc between his fingers, through my clit.  My nerve endings explode, and his mouth kisses mine, eating down my moans of pleasure. The orgasm tumbles through me, and I gush all over my thighs.  

“Your place, now,” I sure as fuck need to at least get this dress off.  More incomprehensible words, a tingle on my skin, and we’re in a bedroom, “Oh, that was slick.”  

“It’s handy.  Now, get that dress off and lie on the bed so I can eat that gorgeous pussy.”  

I like a man that’ll tell me what he wants, and this is one request I have no issue following.  I get out of the dress as fast as I’m able, and sit on the edge of the bed. He kneels between my legs, and then has me drape them over his shoulders and lie back.  I feel the first touch of his tongue, hot and cold at the same time, tracing the length of my outer lips, and I sigh contently.

“Gods above, human women taste spectacular,” he mumbles, almost unheard.  

“Really?,” I ask, surprised.  

“Better than any of the other races.  And I’ve tasted near all of them,” he gives me a rogues grin, and I have no more words, because he chooses that moment to wrap his mouth around my clit.  My head drops onto the bed and my eyes close, and I get lost in the feeling of his tongue on my clit and his fingers inside me. They feel like magic and, for all I know, they may actually be magic.  All I know is that he makes me come twice before I can’t take it anymore.

“Please,” I beg, “Please fuck me!”  

He stands up, and I watch him pull the linen shirt over his head.  He starts to undo the laces on his beeches before looking at me and saying, “Get on your stomach in the center of the bed, please.”  

I flop over, crawling into the middle before letting myself drop.  I push my hips up, arching my back, so he can see my dripping pussy.  And then, I wait. I hear him undressing, my breathing slowing, but my heart racing.  I feel the cold air on my sopping, messy pussy, eager for him to join me.

The bed dips under his weight, and a few seconds later I feel it.  He teases me with it, sliding it around in my slick folds, dipping only the tip into me, until I’m whimpering and literally dripping.  Only then does he push the head inside, then the shaft, slowly, inch by delicious inch. He’s thick and so very hard, and he fills me completely once he’s buried inside me.  Fuck, but it feels wonderful.

He pulls out all the way, and then plunges back into me with quick, hard thrusts, rocking my body against the mattress.  When I moan, loudly, he does it again. Repeating it over and over, until his strokes blur and become a rhythm and my world narrows down to the feeling of being full of his cock.  He’s big in a way no human male could be, because elves are larger than men.

Not that I’ve ever really preferred other humans.  I’ve fucked many different people, and only a couple of them were human.  I think it’s boring to fuck humans when there’s so much beautiful variety in the world.  

I’m mumbling things over and over.  Yes, and please, and fuck, blur together into the sounds of his body smacking against mine and our moans intermingling.  I come, my pussy tightening hard around him, and cum spurting out of me in heavy gouts that soak both of us. I’ve got fistfulls of sheets, and he’s holding me up with a fistful of my hair while he pounds into me.  

“Don’t stop!,” I beg, “Please, please don’t stop!”  

I never want to stop feeling this, being stretched and fucked by him.  He’s so deep, and our bodies move so well together. Our rhythms are in concert, my body bucking and writhing under his much larger and much more powerful one.  

He wrings another orgasm from me before I feel him pull out, and then lay down on the bed.  He doesn’t need to tell me what’s next, I take one look at him stretched out on his back, hard cock held in the air, and I scramble to straddle him.  I adjust, sinking onto him, taking him into me. He watches my pussy swallow his cock through the gap in my thighs before lifting his eyes to mine.

I start to rock back and forth, using my hips to find the motion that feels best.  Bouncing and swirling my hips feels amazing, letting me feel every inch of the thick cock buried deep inside me.  We watch each other, but in different ways. He’s watching my body, I’m watching his reactions.

He reaches up, cupping my breasts, teasing and rolling my nipples while I grind on his cock.  They don’t fit in his hands, but he still cups them, squeezing them, watching them mold and move in his hands.  

“You have gorgeous tits,” he says.  I don’t reply because 1, he’s right.  They’re big, and firm too. And 2, I’m too busy concentrating on the twin feelings of his palms on my nipples and his cock inside me.  

He makes a motion that feels particularly good, and I say, “Oh, fuck, do that again.  That felt really good.”

He repeats it, and it sends little jolts of orgasmic bliss rushing towards my pussy.  My breathing his harder and I’m so, so close.

“That’s it, come for me.  Let me see you come all over my cock,” his dirty talk is encouraging, and he repeats the motion on my breasts that tugs directly on my clit.  I explode, and I quickly pull myself off of him, leaning back, furiously rubbing my clit. My cum squirts everywhere, all over his stomach and chest.

He growls deep in his throat, sitting up, grabbing me, and flipping me onto my back.  He pushes one of my legs over his shoulder and shoves his cock back into me, My other leg he holds, wrapped around his hip.  It tightens me, making his surging cock feel even. His hips piston, shaking the bed and making the wooden headboard bang against the wall.”  

“Yes!,” I scream. “Fuck my pussy, fuck my little pussy!”  

I’m going to die.  This man’s cock is going to send me straight to the nether, and I’m going to love every second of it.  I scream another orgasm, flood the bed again, and after that he finally moans. He buries himself deep inside me, coming hard.  I can feel his cock jumping inside me as he fills my pussy.

He pulls out of me and rolls off me, flopping onto his back next to me.  Both of us lay there in the dark, breathing hard, coming down from the experience.  I notice that I can smell him. He smells like thunderstorms, vanilla and, at the moment, sex.  It’s not at all an off-putting smell, and I inhale deeply, relaxing in the dark.

When I start to drift off, I carefully sit up.  I don’t mean to impose by spending the night, so it’s time for me to go.  

But then, I feel his warm palm slide up my spine, and his relaxed, sex-fuzzed voice says, “Where do you think you’re going? I’m not nearly done with you, birthday girl.”  

Best.  Birthday.  Ever.


	2. Goodbye, One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, they have some morning sex and Zyrene gets shipped out.

His arm snaking around my waist and snuggling up behind me wakes me in the morning.  I hadn’t intended to stay, but we’d finished so late last night that I couldn’t bring myself to drag my sorry ass home.  

My eyes peel open, and I squint out of habit before realizing it’s dim in here.  What I’d thought was moonlight through a stained glass ceiling last night is actually one of the magically lit stained glass ceilings that are common in Dalaran.  The room is circular, with a door leading to a balcony on the far side, but that’s the only access to the outside. It’s a welcome surprise. 

I look around, smirking to myself at the mess.  The picture on the wall that we knocked out of the way to fuck against the wall is still askew.  There’s papers and scrolls all over the floor from when he pushed them out of the way to have me on the desk.  Even the rug is a crumpled mess. 

He nuzzles my shoulder, one hand sliding over my ass, then my hip, and heading further to cup my breast.  His hips push the thick length of him, harder due to waking, against the cleft of my ass. 

“One for the road?,” he asks.

I nod, arching my back to tilt my hips, and opening my legs, “Just one though.  I have to turn up at my order hall soon.” 

“Noted,”  He uses his hand to guide his cock to my opening, sinking into me.  I groan as he enters me, stretching me around him. I close my legs, making myself tighter around his buried cock.  He wiggles and arm under my head, fitting my upper body back against him, and grips one of my breasts with his other hand.  He drags his cock slowly out of me before slamming it back into me, “You are so fucking wet. Are you always this wet in the morning?” 

“Only when I sleep naked,” my voice is scratchy from sleep still, but slightly breathless.  He keeps up the motion: drag, slam, drag, slam. Fuck, he goes so deep. 

He’s so patient and deliberate with his movements, building my orgasm bit by delicious bit.  When I come, I don’t really feel it creeping up. My pussy spasms, and I gasp, grabbing his arm and digging my nails in.  He goes faster, fucking me harder, his thrusts making loud, wet squelching noises from the extra liquid I just added. We both make noises, our breathing loud and raspy, our moans and groans in tandem.  When I come for the second time, howling his name, he comes right after me, filling me again. We both lay there for a moment, his cock buried deep inside me. We both know this is goodbye. 

I stay there until I feel him go soft, and I pull away.  He slides out of me with a goopy squelch. He says a couple of words, flicking his fingers at me, and I feel the mess between my thighs disappear.  

“That’s handy.”  

“Yeah.  I learned it when I was a very young adult,” I don’t reply, I just smile, getting back into my dress and shoes while he watches me dress, “It was that dress that did it, you know.  It makes your tits just...” 

He makes a grabbing motion with his hand, and I laugh, “Well, that was the idea.”  

He sits up on the bed and I cross the room to drop a gentle kiss on his lips, “Last night was wonderful.”  

“Yeah, I had a good time too.  Thank you for an amazing birthday.”  

He chuckles, “Any time.  That switch on the wall will open a portal down to the center of the city.  I trust you can find your way from there?” 

I nod, leaving him and activating the portal.  Before stepping through I give him one more smile, judiciously ignoring the fact that he was getting hard again.  If I wasn’t careful, I’d run over there and ride him until we both came, just one last time. I couldn’t do that, I had to go home and get cleaned up before meeting with my order.  

“Bye, Tas.”  

“Bye, Reene.” 

I touch the portal, and the familiar tingle arcs over my skin.  Then I’m in the center of Dalaran. I’ve left all my other summoning stones home, so I cast the spell to bring my warhorse from the holy realm he lives in, and head towards home.  Very slowly, because bouncing my poor, abused pussy against that hard leather saddle did not feel nice. 

I takes me all of about twenty minutes to get ready and geared up.  I make my way to the chapel that houses my order, my mind going over the business I need to attend to.  There’s missions to plan, and my weapon seems to have gotten more powerful after the tasks I did before going to the bar yesterday.  It takes a few hours to handle it all, but after that’s done, I travel back to Suramar and the Nightborn. 

I’m acting as an emissary to them, and right now my focus has been earning their trust.  I do whatever tasks Thyrisa asks of me, and gladly. Punching a few withered in the face finally serves to get my mind off of Tas’s naked body.  I even spend the night in Suramar, far from anywhere Tas might be. 

Three evenings later I drag myself back to Dalaran.  On my way home, I pass by the bar we met in. I debate going inside.  I don’t really do round 2, but I can’t get him out of my head. He fucks like a damned dragon, and I can think of a million things I’d like to do with that gorgeous elven body of his.  I chew my lip, lingering and trying to surreptitiously check inside for him. 

After a few minutes of not seeing him, I realize how silly I’m being, and I continue my journey home.  

Although it doesn’t help that on the way I smell vanilla wafting out of a bakery.  My pussy clenches, and I feel my nipples get hard inside my armor. Time for a night of furious masturbation.  


	3. The Smell of Bakeries Shouldn't Turn Me On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zyrene decides to break her rules and try to find Taz again.

It’s been two weeks, and the smell of storms and vanilla still turns me on.  I haven’t seen Tas anywhere, but I’m not surprised. I hadn’t met him before that night at the bar, either.  I see no reason why our paths should cross now. 

But I’m bored, and climbing the walls.  I secured relations with the Nightborn late last week, and there’s no planning left to do.  I’ve been wandering the city for a day and a half, getting turned on every time I passed a fucking bakery.  My annoyance with it led to my current position: sitting on the edge of one of the wooden walkways in the Undercity, swinging my legs and watching people spar while I munched on a couple of cookies.  

It smells like magical sewage down here, so it’s a welcome break from being sexually frustrated.  

I watch for a few more minutes, finish my cookies, and get up.  I’m going to go see what shops are down here, as I haven’t had a chance to since moving to the city after the legion invasion began.  

The shops here are built in rows and layers, making the maximum use of the space, with small alleys between them.  They’re all wooden, and all a bit ram-shakle. They sell a wide variety of legitimate and potentially shady goods, and they’re exactly what I need to get my mind off of Tas.  At first it was a pleasant reminder, now it’s just annoying. 

The first store I go to is a weapons store, but they have nothing that surpasses my current gear.  Next is a leatherworking shop, where I pick up a new coin purse. Someone stole my dummy purse last week, so it needs to be replaced.  I drop a few near-worthless coins into it and tie it to my belt. My real money is much more secure. 

On a whim, I duck into the potions shop.  I normally have a friend make them for me, but I wonder if they have something she might not.  I enter with my eyes forward, looking towards the counter. 

And there he is.  Oh, he’s not in breeches and a shirt now, he’s in his long, silken Kirin Tor robes, but it’s him.  Tas is standing behind the door. He meets my eyes and recognition flares there, along with immediate heat.  The curved half smile he gives me tells me all I need to know, and I turn right back around and exit before the other shopkeeper sees me.  

Another minute later he joins me outside the store, taking my hand in his.  We don’t speak, and he leads me to one of the many small alleys that twist between these buildings.  Once he’s reasonable sure we’re hidden, he pushes me up against the wall, crushing his mouth to mine.  My mouth tears against his, hot and eager. My pussy floods, and even though I know how patient he is and how he likes to take his time, I figure that fucking in public lends itself to expediency and he won’t refuse my urgency.  

I’m wearing full armor, with the exception of my helm, but I don’t wear complete legplates.  I don’t like them, I can’t move in them, so I settle for leather. In other words, my thighs are covered with legplates, but from the waist down is just leather.  Leather I’m pawing at, pushing it down around the tops of my thighs until the metal guarding my thighs makes it impossible to push it down further. It’s far enough though.  He flips me over so I’m facing the building and I feel him fidgeting with his own clothes behind me. I bend, pushing my hips towards him so he can get easier access. 

A second later I feel him pushing his cockhead against me, and then he enters me in on long, slow, delicious thrust.  This time, because there was no preparation and his cock is so big, I feel the sweet, burning ache of my pussy being stretched around his girth.  I moan in mingled relief and pain and he stops. 

“Are you ok?,” he asks, concern lacing his tone.  

“Yes,” I reply, impatient, “Keep going.  Make me come!” 

I don’t have to tell him twice.  He grabs my hips, holding me in place while he thrusts into me.  I’ve been so sexually frustrated that it doesn’t take long before I moan, coming hard, my cum drenching my pants and underwear.  He doesn’t stop though, he keeps up his pace, fucking my pussy, thrusting deep inside me. 

“Fuck me, fuck me!,” I mumble over and over, like it’s a prayer.  I love the wet, squishing sounds that are coming from his cock surging inside my sopping, dripping pussy.  The smack of flesh on flesh turns me on more. And although the chance we’ll get caught - or that anyone would look at us askance down here if we did - is slim, being exposed like this and rushed like this makes my clit throb.  

He takes two fingers and rubs the organ in question in circles, and isn’t long before I’m moaning through another gushing orgasm.  My poor pants. He follows me almost immediately, and I can feel the hard spasms of his cock inside me. He stays inside me for a moment, completely still, before slipping his softening cock out of me.  

Fuck, that was good.  

Fuck, I want more.  

I turn around and lean against the wall, not bothering to pull my pants up.  He watches me, leaving his robe open and his own pants pulled down, leaning against the opposite wall.  I think he’s contemplating the same thing I am. 

“Do you need to get back to the store soon?” 

“It’s my store, I come and go as I please.”  

My clit is throbbing and my pussy clenches at the thought of more of him.   

“Could you cast the cleanup spell on me” 

“Right, yeah, sure,” he does, and I pull my pants and underwear back into place.  My poor, abused genitals are no more relieved for it. He doesn’t follow suit, still leaning against the wall, cock hanging out.  He’s still not completely soft, and it looks thick and heavy between his legs. I want more of it. 

I reach me hand out towards him, and he takes it, lacing our fingers together, “Take us someplace we can get naked.”  

One night was clearly not enough.  

“Someplace” was much farther away than I’d initially thought it would be.  I thought he’d just portal us up to his room, but that’s not where he took us.  I don’t know where we are yet, but for the moment, I don’t really care. Because when we get there, a few more words from his mouth, and our clothes are in a neat pile on top of the dresser.  Good, because armor is no joke to get off. 

I jump into his arms, and he easily catches me, hoisting me up.  I don’t know how, but he’s hard again already, and he lowers me onto his waiting shaft.  Both of us moan in appreciation. His long hair is down, and I twine my hands into the shining silk of it, using my grip to bring his mouth to mine.  I don’t know what he was eating before, but he tastes vaguely like cinnamon. 

He has no problem hold me up by cupping my ass, and bouncing me up and down.  The strength he’d need to do that is considerable, and the fact that he can do it turns me on.  But it’s not going to get be there, not on its own. 

“From behind,” I mumble against his mouth.  

“We just did it that way.” 

“On the bed, then, not against the wall,” he sets me down, pulling out in the process, and I scurry over to the bed, laying on my stomach, with my legs hanging over the bed.  It’s a tall piece of furniture and my toes barely touch the floor. I hear his feet on the floor behind me, and after a second, he’s inside me again. 

His hands hold my hips steady, and he uses just his hips to grind long, powerful strokes in and out of me.  The bed rocks with the force of them, but he’s not going particularly fast. I revel in feeling every inch of his hard, thick length sliding in and out of me.  

“Faster!,” I gasp.  

“Faster, what?,” his voice hold some strain to it.  I wonder if I feel as good to him as he does to me. 

“Please! Please, fuck me faster!,” I have no qualms about dirty talk what-so-ever.  The way I see it, the light didn't intend for us to be celibate. Paladins can get nasty too.  

This time, he obliges, changing his strokes from slow, powerful ones, to faster, more staccato ones.  Now I can’t feel the whole length of him, but the strokes blur together into a feeling of being stretched and full.  I’m so wet I can hear his cock making sucking squelching noises as he fucks me. 

I don’t know how long he’ll hold during this, but I don’t hold out long at all.  I scream, coming again, gouts of cum pouring out of me. After it passes, I feel a light smack on my ass and he says, a slight note of pride in his voice, “Up all the way onto the bed.  The floor’s too slippery for me to stay standing now. At least, if you want to keep being fucked like that.” 

Well, he didn’t have to tell me twice.  I climbed onto the bed, laying on my stomach in the center of it.  I turned my head to the side, smiling at him when he climbed on behind me.  He smiled back before he straddled my closed thighs. He pushed himself between my legs, where my ass met the top of my thighs, and easily found my slick, waiting opening.  

I exhaled in satisfaction when he pushed himself back into me, giggling a little, “Your cock is so fucking perfect.”  

He chuckled, “Well, I’m certainly glad you think so.”  

He started to move, undulating his hips in gentle waves to get the feel for the position, and I didn’t say anything else.  I sighed happily, making a contented moaning sound, savoring the feeling of his length going in and out of me. As he got his balance, he sped up, going faster and faster until he was pounding in and out of me.  I could tell he was leaning back, watching his cock sliding in and out of me, watching my ass bounce. 

He leaned forward, holding himself above me with his arms while fucking me with his hips and thighs.  His cock was massaging my g-spot with every hard stroke, and I screamed his name when I came. I could not get enough of this man’s cock making me come.  

He leaned down, laying on me, his warm body covering mine.  His teeth bit into my shoulder, and his hips pistoned in long, deep, slow strokes.  I could feel his cock twitching and jumping inside me as he pushed himself as deep inside me as he could get.  

We lay there, breathing hard, for a minute or so before he rolled off of me, laying on his side.  I rolled too, laying next to him on my back. With my head laying on his arm. He smiled, his head dipping down to kiss me.  This wasn’t a gentle kiss, it was deep and passionate, tongues searching, a promise of round three when his body was ready. In that moment, I realized that I couldn’t have been happier that I found him again.  


End file.
